


Поучительные истории

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клариса и Ганнибал возвращаются в Штаты. Время действия – после новелл, но с учетом событий в сериале.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поучительные истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cautionary tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790844) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



> Бета: alnitak (https://ficbook.net/authors/629589)

Во времена, когда Клариса была ещё стажирующимся агентом, бродили среди студентов две поучительные истории.   
  
Нет, даже не истории, это слишком большое слово. Скорее, фрагменты. Как отдельные части тела, что часто показывают крупным кадром в рекламе или порнофильмах. Без контекста, без деталей. Просто предостерегающие шепотки о  _руке Мириам Ласс_  и, позднее, о  _лице Уилла Грэма_.  
  
Иногда она думает о том, не стала ли сама таким отчленённым поучением.  _Сердце Кларисы Старлинг_ , например. Или _душа Кларисы Старглинг_. Вряд ли. Скорее, её зубы. Или рот.  
  
Ганнибал в очередной раз перечитывает «Лолиту», пока они летят в Штаты. Изредка он цитирует что-нибудь из книги, со знанием дела отмечая умение Набокова превращать язык в поэзию.   
  
«В июне одного и того же года (1919-го) к ней в дом и ко мне в дом, в двух несмежных странах, впорхнула чья-то канарейка», – зачитывает он ей.  
  
«Как наши с тобой лошади», – отвечает Клариса, вспоминая свой рассказ о криках ягнят и побеге с живодёрни верхом на старом коне. Ганнибал тогда выглядел разочарованным, узнав, что всё кончилось относительно хорошо; а ей до сих пор невыносимо читать «Скотный двор» Оруэлла: роман слишком сильно напоминает о детстве, чтобы по заслугам оценить его аллегории. Зато произошедшее дало второй шанс её верной лошадке. Если бы не Клариса, та была бы обречена умереть на живодёрне вместе с ягнятами.  
  
И Клариса, и Ганнибал провели часть своего детства в сиротских приютах, просыпаясь по ночам от кошмаров, наполненных криками из собственных воспоминаний. И каждый из них навещал в стойлах лошадь из своей прошлой жизни.   
  
Черты странного сходства.  
  
Клариса незнакома с Уиллом Грэмом, но это скоро изменится. Она много слышала о нём (как, наверняка, и он о ней) и надеется, что ненависть к жёлтой прессе – их общая черта. Скорее всего, так оно и есть, потому что его история с tattlecrime.com ещё более печальна, чем её.  
  
Говорят, его лицо обезображено уродливыми шрамами. Ну что ж, человека любят не за внешность: её слишком легко изменить, а уж Кларисе лучше, чем другим, известно, как легко лицо может превратиться в ничто, в мясо, стать воспоминанием. За свою жизнь она достаточно нагляделась на такое. По крайней мере, Уилл Грэм всё еще жив.  
  
Но кто знает, что стало с его «даром». Последний более-менее точный слух о Грэме прошёл многие годы назад, и уже тогда тот был одиноким пьянчугой, торгующим лодочными моторами в каком-то захолустье. Быть может, сейчас уже мало что осталось от его странного и гениального ума, о котором Клариса так много слышала.  
  
Хотя сомнительно. Ганнибал всё еще время от времени писал ему письма – это была такая же затяжная, настырная и односторонняя переписка, какую он, словно разговор на расстоянии, вёл в своё время с Кларисой. И если Ганнибал узнал о её «грехопадении» практически сразу, как оно началось, то почему бы ему не быть в курсе состояния Уилла Грэма. Где он, что делает. Кем стал.  
  
Кларисе было интересно, о чем эти письма, но она никогда не пыталась в них подсмотреть. С Уиллом они не были знакомы, и переписка её не касалась. Хотя любопытство не отпускало.  
  
Теперь это в прошлом, или скоро будет в прошлом. Через несколько часов они будут в Штатах, где их лица (пусть и старые, ведь их так легко поменять) и отпечатки пальцев отмечены красным во всех базах данных. Опасное путешествие, но привычное для них обоих.  
  
«Думаю, пришло время проверить, как поживает дорогой Уилл», – решительно сказал однажды Ганнибал, и вот они здесь.  
  
Клариса задумалась. Когда они познакомятся поближе, будет интересно узнать, какие странные черты сходства объединяют всех троих.  
  
«Столько людей думают, что это история любви, – она кивает на книгу в руках Ганнибала. – Я слышала, как люди постоянно говорят о ней, как о любовном романе. Но когда я прочла сама, то поняла, что на самом деле это роман ужасов. Меня шокировало, что кто-то может не видеть этого. Они хищник и жертва, а не любовники».  
  
«Верно, – соглашается Ганнибал, и на минуту его взгляд затуманивается, становится отрешенным, словно он обдумывает какую-то мысль. Снова вернувшись в реальность, он слабо улыбается. – Легко спутать жанры. Любопытно будет посмотреть, какой жанр окажется у нашего романа, когда он подойдет к завершению».


End file.
